Thoughts
by SeikaOkami
Summary: A bunch of Soul x Maka oneshots and songfics.
1. I Can Wait Forever

_You look so beautiful today_

 _When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

I hated leaving her. Sure, being a Death Scythe was great. Hell, I could _fly_! But when it came to solo missions? I despised it. I was _Maka's_ weapon! I can handle myself just fine by myself, but without Maka wielding me, it just felt wrong. Whenever I came home from the Death Room, I'd always have to tell her about some new mission I had to take. Without her. It was so hard.

Especially when she looked so damn amazing.

There she was, just sitting there, her emerald orbs full of happiness. And then stupid _me_ would have to come in, with my bad news, and, for a moment, she'd look completely crushed. But she'd always wear a smile, say that it was amazing, that she hoped I did well. Typical Maka.

 _So i try to find the words that i could say_

 _I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

I swallowed, thinking of what I could possibly say to make this whole process hurt less.

"What's wrong, Soul?" She smiled, and I could feel my heart both skip a beat and shatter at the same time.

"I-I, uh, I got another solo job."

"Yes. I know that." The smile remained on her face, but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Huh?" She refused to meet my eyes.

"You got the job two days ago. You're not in Death City, Soul. You're in London. And, right now, you're talking to an image of me you cooked up in your head, because when you think you could have done better when you told me you had to leave. Again." Ah. That was it. She looked up at me. Y'know how I said my heart shattered? Well, now it ground into dust. The counterfeit Maka began to fade away. "Look around, Soul." Please dont say it. Dont say it. If she said it, even this fake, imaginary doll of Maka my imagination made, it would be official.

"You're all alone."

 _And I can't lie_

 _Every time I leave my heart turns gray_

Boom. I was back in London, staring at the empty space on the bench next to me. My chest began to ache. I wanted so badly to see Maka. The real one. I hated leaving her. I hated seeing her fake smile, just so that it wouldnt hurt so much. I hated it when she saw me off at the airport. I hated pushing down that part of me that wanted to run out of the plane, down the terminal, and back to her.

 _And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_

 _Cause I just can't take it_

I couldnt deal with it. I know it makes me sound like Crona, but it's true. I mean, this isnt how normal relationships work! I'm supposed to be with my girlfriend at least once a day, right? They do say long-distance never works. I get freaked out when people say that. It scared me to think that Maka might want to leave me. I guess it's a good thing she's so stubborn.

 _Another day without you with me_

 _Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

 _But I can wait_

 _I can wait forever_

 _When you call my heart stops beating_

 _When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

 _But I can wait_

 _I can wait forever_

 _You look so beautiful today_

 _It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

There she was again. She was everywhere. She was in newspapers, on TV, signs, on one freaky occasion she was in my mirror. It's like everywhere I go is Maka. It even physically hurt me just thinking about her. Thinking about how she wasnt with me.

 _The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _Man, I wish that I could stay_

Maka was just too cute for her own good sometimes. Especially when she woke up. I always teased her for her bedhead, but in all honesty, I thought it was adorable. I really missed waking up with her. I missed the little glow in her eyes. The eyes I could look into forever.

 _And I can't lie_

 _Every time I leave my heart turns gray_

 _And I wanna come back home to see your face_

 _Cause I just can't take it_

 _Another day without you with me_

 _Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

 _But I can wait_

 _I can wait forever_

 _When you call my heart stops beating_

 _When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

 _But I can wait_

 _I can wait forever_

 _I know it feels like forever_

 _I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_

It felt like there was two of me when I got off a plane, back in Death City. One me was thinking 'Awesome! I get to see Maka again! I missed her so much! I need to tell her about everything I saw' and yada yada yada, but the other me is thinking 'Ok, great, gonna see Maka, but then I have to leave her. Again.'.

 _But when I come back home to feel your touch_

 _Makes it better_

Then she'd just be right there, wearing a chauffer hat that was way too big for her (and making her look even more adorable, by the way), holding up a sign that read 'Shark Face'. It was kind of a tradition with us. It started when she went to visit her mom in... Somewhere, and Tsubaki had read this book about a long distance relationship, and began comparing me and Maka to the protagonists. Thus, the tradition was born.

When she was there, the two me's starting arguing, and my mind was overwhelmed with 'what if's'. But then she'd see me, her eyes would light up, and she'd hug me. It all went away after that. All I could think was 'God, I missed her'. That would be the best day I'd had all week.

 _Until that day_

 _There's nothing else that I can do_

Of course, it wasnt that part of the week yet.

But a guy can dream, cant he?

 _And I just can't take it_

 _I just can't take it_

 _Another day without you with me_

 _Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

Because after all, it'd be worth it in the end.

 _But i can wait_

 _I can wait forever_

All the waiting...

 _When you call my heart stops beating_

All the phone calls...

 _When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

All the loneliness...

 _But I can wait_

It'd be worth it, if I could just be with her, even for a second.

Because I can always wait. Normally, I dont wait for anyone.

But for Maka?

 _I can wait forever_

 _I can wait forever_

I can wait forever.


	2. Impossible

_Maka's POV_

"Jerk." I muttered as I strode down the street. "Jerk, jerk, jerk!" How can people just _do_ that?! Ugh! I hate men! Today was my date with Hiro, and... Well, let's just say it didnt end greatly. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hide what was underneath the top of my soaked, now see-through white dress. I couldnt _believe_ it! How can people just take pleasure in peoples pain like that?! This is why I despise men. Except for Soul, Kid and Crona. Black*Star? He's ok, I guess.

My feet throbbed against the paved sidewalk. In hindsight, chucking my shoes at Hiro and his friends face may not have been the best idea. Oh well, the _crack_ sound was very satisfying. Damn, this _hurt_! I didnt know why I was still walking. Where was I even going?

By the looks of it, the fountain in town square.

Hm, doesnt matter. It's as good a place as any to sit and relax. I dipped my aching feet into the cool water, sighing in relief. I stared at the girl inside the water. The girl who wears childish pigtails, who has weird green eyes that almost _glow_ when she's mad, who dresses like a school girl, who had a tiny chest. The girl who was _ugly._

/\/\/\

 _"Hi, Hiro!" I ran towards the blonde meister. He turned towards me, frowning in confusion._

 _"Maka?" He rose an eyebrow at me. "What're you doing here?" Huh? He was the one who asked me - no, it must be a joke. I giggled lightly._

 _"Very funny, Hiro! So, where do you wanna go?"_

 _"Eh? Oh, right, you-! You... Realized it was a joke, good." He rubbed his neck, his teal eyes looking a little... Off. Like he was almost... Hiding something. No, no, it was just me being paranoid. Like Soul said, I had to stop immediately thinking that all men were hiding something, or going to let me down, or whatever._

 _We went to DeathBucks first. The waitress asked us if we wanted a drink to share, which obviously scared me. I just didnt do that kind of stuff. But today, I was not old Maka, who was easily freaked out by couple actions, I was new-and-improved Maka, who would strive to be an amazing date! So, this was not something to be scared ab-_

 _"No, that wont be neccesary."_

 _Hah? Weird. I always thought Hiro was a fan of that romance crap - I mean, perfectly normal stuff to do. Maybe he knew I was nervous about it. That was sweet! Or maybe he was just grossed out at sharing food, like Liz. That wasnt so sweet._

 _We went shopping after that, all that normal first date stuff. It was a lot of fun, actually, but something still felt_ _ **wrong**_ _. Just my paranoia. That's all it was._

 _"Hey, come with me, I wanna show you something." Hiro smiled, after a little pause of silence. Something about his smile seemed forced. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was. I shook off my agitation, and smiled back._

 _"Ok! Where're we going?"_

 _"That's a surprise." He led me through the streets to a part of Death City I hadnt gone to much. I was unfamiliar with this place, and I didnt have my weapon. It worried me._

 _No! Bad Maka! Nothing is going to go wrong! Just have a little faith._

 _We stopped in a dark alleyway. Hiro grinned at me, patting me on the shoulder._

 _"Now, close your eyes, and count to five." Huh? Was that a normal thing to do on dates?_

 _"Ok..." I frowned, screwing my eyes shut. "But if I open them, and you're_ _ **right**_ _in front of me wearing a creepy mask, I'm not responsible for my actions."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing. One... Two..." I thought I heard giggling, and moving. That didnt quite sound like Hiro. "Three... Four..." My instincts were screaming at me to run. But I couldnt do that! Everyone was telling me I had to give up this crazy fear that every man I meet is going to let me down!_

 _"Five."_

 _I opened my eyes, only to find myself not only looking at Hiro, but Ox, holding a video camera, and Kim and Jackie aswell, holding buckets of... Something that looked really gross. Hiro smirked._

 _"Surprise."_

/\/\/\

I choked back a sob. I wasnt going to cry because of them. They werent worth it. I glared at my reflection, and splashed it out with my hand. No one wanted to look at such an ugly thing, not even me. A drop of water stirred the fountain. Was it raining? I looked up. No, the sky was clear. Oh. Apparently, I _was_ going to cry because of them.

I was so lost in my thoughts and self-pity that I didnt hear the familiar roar of a motorcycle.

"Y'know," The deep, gravelly voice woke me from my day-dreaming. "When someone says they'll be back before ten, they're usually back before ten." I glanced up a little to meet a pair of dark red eyes. Normally, I would've made some snappy reply, but I didnt now. I just gazed at the water. I could feel Soul staring at me. "Something wrong?" I shook my head, making sure he wouldnt see my eyes. If he saw me crying, I wouldnt hear the end of it. Soul sat down next to me on the fountain. I didnt see him, but he was close enough for me to feel his warmth. He was almost burning me. "Maka, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"... Right.." I mumbled quietly. I kept my arms wrapped around my small frame. No way was I letting Soul see anything. He was always teasing me about my lack of sex appeal.

"She _can_ speak!" Soul cheered. He looked at me expectantly, but I didnt say anything else. "Ok, I know that wasnt my coolest joke, but you've gotta give me _something,_ Maka." More silence. "Should I even ask how the date went?" I shook my head. "Fine. But we still need to go home." I nodded, and, without thinking, took my feet out of the fountain. His ruby eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" I said softly, trying to cover my eyes with my bangs.

"W-what happened to your feet? Where're your shoes?" I looked at my feet. They were criss-crossed with small cuts.

...

Well, that's what I get for walking bare-foot across the city.

"Um... Getting dislodged from Hiros face?" He grinned, ruffling my hair.

"That's my meister." I stood up, gave him a small smile, just to humour him. I didnt want him to be upset because of me. "What the- Maka, your _dress_!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"It's burnt! And what the hell is that?! Jam?!"

"Jam! That's what it is! Thank you, that was going to drive me crazy all night."

"Maka, that isnt the point. Tell me what happened." Even thinking about what'd happened made me mad.

"Why?" I snapped. "Just watch it on YouTube. It's got six million views already."

"Maka, just tell me, I want to help!"

"I dont need your help!"

"Why cant you just talk to me?!"

"Because I'm fine by myself!" I stormed down the street. I needed to get home.

"Maka, it would be easier if you just let me drive you!" I kept walking. My feet ached, and I wanted nothing more than to just lie down, but I still kept walking. I needed to get out of here. I ignored Soul yelling at me to _stop before I hurt myself!_ Hmph. I'd been hurt enough today.

/\/\/\

I finally reached home, but of course, with my luck, the door was locked. And by the looks of it, Soul wasnt back either. I couldnt see his bike anywhere. Blair must still be at work. I tugged at my ruined dress. Liz and Patty had gone to so much trouble to pick it out. Tsubaki hadnt wanted to come. She was really against me going out with Hiro. Funny how that turned out.

I had been really self-conscious when I was wearing it. The twins had said I looked fine, but I still felt nervous. At least Soul had been there to give an opinion. At first, I thought he was going to laugh at me, because he just stared at me for a while. Then he turned away, saying that it looked fine, and I should just go already. Someone else would be insulted, but if you understand Soul Language, it's flattering. Soul was actually a really nice guy.

And I'd just yelled at him when he was trying to help.

I was a total bitch.

"Idiot." I mumbled out loud, slapping my forehead.

"I'm an idiot even when I'm not here?" I jerked up from my seat on the stairs, seeing a pissed off Soul.

"Yes, but I wasnt talking about you. And you have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on me!"

"I never realized walking to my house classed as sneaking up on you." I just huffed and looked away. Soul leaned against the doorpost, which I was thankful for. I shifted on the steps, trying to cover me chest. It'd dried a little, but it was still see-through. Something fell onto my head, causing me to jump a little. I pulled at the material. It was a jacket. Souls jacket.

"Wha-"

"You need it." He turned away, blushing. "Y-you shouldnt, well, you know, it's-"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." There was a small pause.

"So, umm..." He coughed awkwardly. "I did what you said, and looked at your video." Great. Just great.

"O-oh." Dammit. He was going to use this as blackmail material, wasnt he? Perfect. "Well, w-what'd you think?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think," He sighed. "Hiro's a walking dead man. And so're Kim and Jackie."

"They're men?"

"Wait, they're not? Crap, I owe Black*Star fifty bucks. "For the first time that night, I laughed. And I meant it.

"So what about Ox?"

"Sure, he's an ass, but he probably only did it for Kim. Gotta cut him some slack."

"Right." There was another pause. I stole a glance at him, only to see he was back at me. I blushed, and looked away. "Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. You were just trying to help. I was being unreasonable. You're my weapon and my friend, not something to vent my anger to. And I'm sorry."

"My apologies, I have a kind of syndrome were I turn deaf for a short amount of time. Mind saying that again?"

"No. I said it once, I'm not saying it again!"

"You wound me, Maka!" He whimpered, placing a hand on his chest. I scowled at the floor. He could be really obnoxious sometimes! "Hey, hey, dont give me that look! I'm sorry, too, ok?"

"Why?" I frowned. "You didnt do anything wrong."

"Well, you were going through a tough time. I'm guessing my yelling and pressing didnt make you feel much better. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was just overreacting." You could actually hear him snapping.

"Overreacting?!" He snarled. "They mortified you and posted it on social media! Yelling is the average reaction!"

"Soul, it's fine, rea-"

"It's not fine!"

"Ok, now I think it's you that's overreacting."

"Maka, if they gang up on my meister, I am allowed to be pissed at them!"

"It doesnt matter, not anymore!"

"Why are you sticking up for him?! Especially when he did that!"

"I'm not sticking up for him! I just want to put this whole thing behind me! Please, Soul, out of everyone, you should understand that the most."

"What?"

"I dont want to think about this anymore, Soul. You're my best friend. So all I need right now is to be with my best friend. Ok?"

"Oh - _fine_." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I just dont get it."

"Get what?"

"Get why they would do something like that to you! It's not cool, not cool at all! How can they do that?!" Funny. I asked Hiro the same thing. I looked at the ground, remembering what he'd said. It was because I was...

"... Ugly."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Why they did it... It's... It's because I'm ugly." It was true. I knew it. Everyone else knew it. I wasnt like Liz, or Patty, or Tsubaki. They were beautiful. And then there was me. I just looked like a preschooler. If you cut my hair and put me in some jeans and a t-shirt, I looked like a boy! Trust me, I speak from experiance. _Never_ let Soul give you a hair-cut. It was exactly like Hiro had said. I remembered it clearly.

/\/\/\

 _My beautiful new dress was destroyed. Covered in splashes of red. My appalled expression was being recorded, and put on the internet. My classmates were humiliating me. I was too shocked to even speak._

 _"W-why?" Is all I managed to croak out. This just made them laugh even more. Hiro took the camera from Ox, and waved it in front of my face._

 _"Why? Isnt it obvious?" He burst into more fits of laughter. "Someone as ugly as you has to be captured on camera!"_

 _And that is how Hiro ended up with a shoe in his face._

/\/\/\

Soul grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"What did you say?!"

"I-I... I said I'm ugly."

"Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He grinned.

"I thought we were saying things that were impossible."

"Soul, dont lie."

"Ok, now it's my turn." He cleared his throat. "What?!"

"You're always making fun of me, saying I'm unattractive, and making me feel bad. So dont say stuff you dont mean."

"You actually think I mean that?"

"What do you think I should think? You say stuff like that every day. What am I supposed to think?" He stared at me, then face-palmed.

 _"Why_ must you do this, Maka? This is so uncool!"

"Do what? You're the one who makes fun of me."

"Why do you think you're unattractive?"

"Well, for one, you're always calling me Tiny-Tits."

"Ok. Then dont Chop me for this." He put a hand on... On my chest. "Now, that feels normal to me. So stop feeling inadequate."

"Soul, get the hell off me! MAKA-"

"Ah! You said you wouldnt!"

"No, _you_ told me not to!"

"So you shouldnt!"

"I happen to notice you havent _let go yet_." He withdrew the offending hand, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Ok, I've let go, I've let go."

"Good."

"Well, now that we've gotten that cleared up, will you please open the door?"

"Why? You have the keys."

"You have my jacket."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"The keys are in my jacket." I fished around in the pockets.

"No, they arent."

"But I put them in my jacket!"

"Well, they arent here now! What happened, did you leave your pockets open or something when you were driving?!"

"... I _may_ ha-"

"Oh, for Deaths sake!"

/\/\/\

The following day, we made our way to the DWMA. Dont ask how we got into the apartment. The writer doesnt even know how. **(AN: It's true, I dont have a clue.)** Have you ever walked into a room, and immediately know that someone was talking about you? Have you ever had it happen fifty times in a row? I have. The moment we walked into Class Crescent Moon, all the usual yelling of conversations stopped, and the whispering and staring began. Soul shot a Death Glare at the extremely rude students, and they went back to their own buisiness. Well, until Soul sat down and began to sleep on the desk. Then it started all over again. A note hit me on the back of my head.

 _Wow, Albarn, for a genius, you're really stupid._

True. I folded the note back up, and put it in my pocket. There was no use getting worked up about dumb little anonymous notes. If they wanted to say something, at least have the guts to take credit for it. Soon enough, another note found it's way to my desk.

 _Did you really think any guy would want to date you?_

Ok, that stung a little. No matter. I could always just report this to Lord Death. It wouldnt be hard to match up the handwriting. I stuffed it into my pocket with the other note. Before I'd even completely finished that task, another note was on my desk. Really? These people just never give up.

 _You deserve it for what you did to Soul. He shouldnt be stuck with a meister like you._

Now _that_ hurt. But it was also true. Really true. How could I have let Soul get hurt all those times? In Italy with Crona, and fighting the Kishin. It was my fault he had the Black Blood. Why did he even stick with a meister like me?

Tears began to sting my eyes. The whisperings intensified. No, now they were too loud to be classed as whispers. I heard the words _selfish, useless, worthless,_ and a lot more. My head started pounding. My chest felt like it was sinking. I stood up, and made to leave, when something grabbed my hand.

"Let me see it." Soul growled. I shook my head. I didnt want to be here, I needed to leave. "Maka, give me the note." The chatter had stopped now. Everyone was staring. I hated it. "This will be over a lot faster if you just show me the note." Reluctantly, I handed him the little slip of paper. "And the others." I fished around in my pocket for the two other slips. I watched as he read them. His eyes became darker, and he had murder written all over his face.

I couldnt take it anymore. I walked swiftly out of the room, feeling everyones eyes burning holes into my back. I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathrooms, locking myself in one of the stalls. The tears ran down like rain.

How long I was in there, I have no idea. The bells rang out one after another. I'd been in here for a while, and I didnt want to scratch my attendance record more than I already had. Just as I made to leave the stall, I heard someone come in. Normally this wouldnt have bothered me, but after this I wanted to distance myself from socializing as much as possible. I re-locked the door, praying to Death they didnt notice me.

"Did you hear about what Soul Eater Evans did to Hiro Shimono?" **(AN: That actually isnt his name, but it's his voice actors name so I figured, close enough)** A voice questioned. I recognised her from one of my classes, Lucy Heartfilia, a meister. Her weapon was a flame-thrower named Natsu Dragneel. He was kind of a mix between Black*Star and Soul. Same weird hair colour, love for food, and just as self centered. Blair was a friend of their cat, Happy, which made us familiar with each other.

"Really? What did he do, Lu-chan?" That was her friend Levy McGarden. I was kinda close with her, we both have a love of books, and annoying partners. At first, she'd had two partners, like Kid, called Jet and Droy. But they didnt really do much on missions. Levy could use her Soul Wavelength, like Black*Star, while they just stood there cheering. Then she met Gajeel RedFox, a chainsaw, on one of her missions. Their resonance was perfect, so they became partners. Kind of like me and Soul. But Levy confused me sometimes. Once she said, "I guess bookworms have a thing for guys with red eyes and shark teeth!" What did she mean, _have a thing_? Like I said, confusing.

"Apparently, Hiro completely shamed Maka on video and posted it on YouTube."

"No way! Poor Maka-chan!"

"And everyone is making fun of Maka for it!"

"Not everyone. I find it awful!"

"I know! Anyways, some people started throwing these offensive notes to her, and Soul saw. So she ran from the room crying, but then Soul started yelling at Hiro, Kim, Jackie and Ox."

"Why them?"

"Kim and Jackie were in on it, they really hate Maka for some reason. And Ox would do anything for Kim, you know that."

"Yeah. So what happened next?"

"Soul was ranting at them big time, telling them they were completely over the line and stuff like that, which is totally true! And then Hiro had the nerve to say that someone like Maka was born to be an internet joke-"

"What?!"

"- and that it wasnt his fault she caught fire-"

"Excuse me?!"

"- which is stupid, because Jackie _is_ a fire weapon-"

"Jackie did what?!"

"- so Soul slammed his head against a table and broke his nose."

"I dont know what to yell about first!"

"I know! Although, I do think it was completely justified for Soul to do that."

"Obviously! If someone mortifies your partner, it's perfectly fair to break one of their body parts."

"Exactly! Wait, you do know this doesnt mean Gajeel can break Natsu's arm because he posted that video of him singing, right?" The school bell rang out. "I would complain about it more, but I've got to get home. If I dont make dinner, Natsu'll eat Happy."

"Right. I hope Maka-chan's ok. Did she seem off in your classes?"

"I wouldnt know, I havent seen her." Their voices faded as they left the bathroom, leaving me in a huge state of confusion. Soul actually _broke Hiro's nose_?! Why would he do that?! I knew he was very protective of me, I mean, I am his meister and his friend, but actually physically harming someone?! What was he thinking!? He could get expelled for this! Ok, I needed to have a _serious_ talk with my weapon!

/\/\/\

"SOUL EATER EVANS!" I roared as I slammed open the door. Soul, who was once slouched in armchair flicking from channels, was now splayed on the floor after tripping from trying to run away.

I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt before he could bolt. He turned nervously, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"H-hey, Maka..."

"Do you wanna know what I heard today?" I smiled sweetly, but my eyes clearly read, _you're a dead man_.

"Uh... You're a really nice person whose cooking is incredible?"

"Nice try."

"Worth a shot."

"Anyways, I heard that a certain _someone_ broke another certain _someones_ nose. Do you want to tell me who that was?"

"... Not really."

"Oh my god, Soul! How could you _do_ that!?"

"Because!"

"Is exactly what I want to know!"

"Look, Maka, I'm sorry, ok?!" He snarled. His voice was incredibly angry - no, angry wasnt the correct word. You'd need a whole new word to express how mad he was. It scared me a little. "But he can _not_ do that to you, and expect to get off without a hitch! And then to not even man up and take the blame?! That is _not cool_ , Maka!"

"You know what else isnt cool, Soul?" I snapped. "Making this an even bigger deal than it already was!"

"You're right, it wasnt a big deal at all. Tell me, why were you running out of the room crying, again?"

"I wasnt _crying_!"

"Is an obvious lie."

"Soul, you had no right to do that!"

"I had every right! They just expect to hurt the woman I love without getting a scratch?!"

...

 _What_ did he just say?

I froze, my throat closed up, my hands got clammy. And by the looks of it, Soul had noticed.

"E-excuse me?" I choked out.

"I, uh, I said, I had every right, and then I just _stopped talking_!"

"You - You _love_ me?"

"No I dont!"

"You said you did."

"No I didnt!"

"Soul." I pressed gently. I didnt want to work him up. No one liked a worked up Soul. Especially not me. He refused to look at me, seeming to be extremely interested in the carpet. "Please, Soul?" He continued to ignore me. The rush of emotions I'd felt when he'd... Said it, now disappeared into just one - Disappointment. I sighed. "Ok, then. I'll be in my room."

I curled up on my bed in the fetal position, cringing like all hell. Oh my _Death_ , that was so embarrassing! I knew Soul liked me, and everything, but I didnt know he _liked_ me! But then he kept on denying it, and quite badly. Did he think it was a bad thing to like me? What if he wanted to move out? What if he wanted to stop being partners? Or even friends?! We definitely wouldnt be able to resonate after this!

A knock on the door disturbed me from my panicking.

"Maka? I, umm... Is it ok if I come in?"

"Oh, s-sure." Well, at least he was still comfortable being in the same room as me. That was a good sign, right?

"I think we should talk..." He mumbled, looking at anywhere but me. It appears he was _not_ still comfortable being in the same room as me.

"I dont think we have to." I sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be the one to move out."

"What?"

"I can always go to Black*Star and Tsubaki's place. I'll pack now, if you want."

"Wha- No, Maka, that isnt what I meant!"

"... Say what now?"

"No one's moving! I just wanted to talk about the... conversation we had!"

"I would hardly call that a conversation."

"Can I please get to the point?"

"Sure, sure."

"I-I wanted to, umm, just..."

"I thought you were getting to the point now?"

"I am! I... I've liked you for a _really_ long time-"

"Soul-"

"Please, just let me finish? When you heard me play, and you said it was beautiful, that was the most amazing moment of my entire life. And when you wanted to become partners, it was so great! It started off as a little crush, I thought it would end quickly, but it didnt, it just got bigger. I hoped if I just pushed down my feelings, it would be fine, but it really, _really_ wasnt. I'm surprised you didnt notice when we fought Crona, and I said I'd die for you. And then the Kishin and everything-"

"Not the best time to bring that up."

"Right, of course. Well, I've been meaning to tell you, but then you started trying to get back out there, so I figured you didnt feel the same. But then Tsubaki told me-"

" _Tsubaki_ knew?! No wonder she didnt want me to go out with Hiro!"

"She told me I should tell you sooner or later, so I figured... Later. I know that's really uncool and cowardly, but I was just scared! And I, well, I kept putting it off, because I just thought..."

"Yes?"

"... I thought I didnt deserve you." There was a moment of silence. What did you expect? It was a lot to take in. How could I have never noticed? I just thought it was normal! Can you blame me, really? After being raised with my family, my idea of romance was not going home with every woman in the city! I'd never even _thought_ about having an actual relationship. The only reason I'd started going on dates was because Soul said I had no sex appeal.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I really hate you." He finally looked at me, eyes full of shock and horror.

"What!? After everything I just said, you say that?! I thought we were at least friends but you-" I kissed him, cutting him off. Why not take a leap of faith? He seemed surprised at first. Well, obviously. But he didnt seem to care. Eventually, we had to stop. Stupid human body and it's need for oxygen.

"I-I dont understand..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I confuse you?" I smiled. "I thought we were saying things that were impossible."


	3. Never Alone

**Maka has the worst birthday ever. Seriously. It sucks infinity. You'll see when you read it. Luckily, Soul is there for her in the worst of times.**

/\/\/\

This is the story of the worst birthday ever.

The sunlight shone through the curtains of the two bedroom apartment, waking a certain blonde meister. Maka yawned, stretching her arms over her head. It was a Saturday, tests were finally over, and it was time to finally relax! In fact, she could probably just lie in bed for a couple extra hours with no interruption, it's not like Soul wou-

"SURPRISE!"

"Gaah!"

Maka leaped almost three feet in the air, bedspread flying to the confetti covered ground. Her head snapped to the doorway, facing her albino roommate. He grinned, exposing his shark teeth.

"Happy-"

"What the hell, Soul?!" She snapped, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Souls grin faltered.

"What now please?"

"I'm exhausted!" Maka cried, waving her arms furiously. "I am in desperate need of a sleep-in! Those tests have left my brain so numb, I'm pretty sure I've forgotten almost everything I used to know!"

"Like your birthday?"

"So please let me - Wait, whaaa?" Soul eyed his meister like she was from another planet.

"It's your birthday today."

"... I-I knew that..."

"Of course you did, Baka, of course you did." Maka bristled at her nickname.

"Dont call me that!"

"Fine, fine." Her weapon waved a hand non-chalantly. He made to walk out of the room, showing off the bowl full of icecream in his hands. "I guess I'll eat all this special birthday chocolate fudge cookie icecream all by myself, then."

"You wouldnt dare!"

"Oh, I dare."

"Soul Eater, you get right back here! And bring a spoon!"

/\/\/\

"Happy birthday, Maka!" The gang cheered. Said meister smiled at her friends enthusiasm.

"Thanks, you guys! Come in, come in!" The group rushed into the apartment, taking seats in the living room. "Soul!" Maka called in the direction of the kitchen. "Come out here!"

"Yeah?" The demon scythe strode into the room. He froze in his steps, all eyes on him.

"I-is Soul..."

"Wearing a..."

"Frilly pink apron?!" Black*Star, Patty and Liz burst out laughing, rolling on the ground, clutching their sides. Maka covered her mouth with her hand, emitting muffled giggles. Souls eye twitched.

"You timed this perfectly, didnt you?"

"M-maybe..." She gasped out between chuckles.

"Maka, if it werent your birthday, I'd kill you right now."

"Aww, how sweet. Just like that pastel pink apron!" The group dissolved into another fit of giggles. Even Tsubaki, Kid and Crona joined in. Soul flushed a remarkably similar colour to his frock, pointing an accusing spoon at the mocking students.

"Shut up, or no cake!"

/\/\/\

After many a snide comment on Souls clothing choice, they went to gift-giving. Black*Star had given her a copy of his autograph, obviously, but it was balanced out with Tsubakis emerald green kimono. Kidd had given her a painting (symmetrical, of course), Patty had given her some kind of floppy yellow blob that she passed off as a hand-made giraffe, and Liz had given her a new extremely short mini skirt, which Soul forbade her from wearing in public, seeing as it only reached the curve of her ass. At least Liz had had the courtesy to help him whipe away his nosebleed without drawing attention to himself. Crona had written her a poem, which, by the end, had the entire group in tears. Luckily, the cake helped. Blair had also insisted she get a gift. You can probably guess how _that_ went. Needless to say, after seeing that gift, both Blair and Liz helped Souls next nosebleed go unnoticed.

And then came Souls gift.

"Ok, I'm next, all of you stay here!" The albino grinned, before sprinting out of the room, not to mention knocking over a lamp in his excitement ("I'll pay for that!"). Liz sighed.

"Just look at that idiot go."

"He must've put a lot of thought into your gift, Maka!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding!" BlacK*Star huffed, folding his arms. "He wouldnt even tell me, his best bro!"

"That's because you suck at keeping secrets, Black*Star." Sighed Kid, whilst checking to see if his reflection was symmetrical in the TV screen.

"Haha!" Patty cheered. "Black*Stars a blabber mouth!"

"Am not!" Kid rolled his eyes, snorting derisivley.

"It took you approximately forty seconds to tell everyone you got to second base with Tsubaki, despite her telling you not to."

"Black*Star did what?!"

"...Apparently not everyone." Kid squeaked. "Sorry, Maka."

"Tsubaki, please tell me you were drunk!"

"Believe it or not, alchohol did not play a role."

"Well, I'm gonna go call my mama and groan to her for a while..."

"Oh, th-that rem-minds me..." Crona said, almost barely audible. "Wh-when's your m-mother coming here? I w-was l-looking forward to m-meeting her..." This immediately caught everyones attention. Maka's mother was one of the biggest mysteries in the group, seeing as none had ever met her, except for Black*Star, seeing as he was Maka's childhood friend. When they found out she'd be making an appearance at Maka's birthday, they were all pretty excited.

"She called this morning, said she was running late because she got a last-minute flight." Maka smiled. "Which is code for didnt find me a gift yet. But she always manages to nail it each time! Last year she got me a book on the full history of Shibusen, including how meisters and weapons came to be, and the year before that she got me a vintage textbook on Soul Theory!"

"And these are things you want?" Liz frowned.

"No, dear Liz, these are things I need."

"Ok, I'm here!" Soul cried, bursting back through the door, holding something behind his back. "Maka, prepare to receive the coolest gift ev-"

 _Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga_

 _Mune o sasu nara_

 _Kotoba yori motto_

 _Tsuyoi hibi-_

Maka quickly snatched up her phone, tapping the answer button, and stopping her blaring ringtone.

"Sorry, guys, that's my mom, gotta take this!" She turned to her partner, pouting a little. "So sorry, Soul, gimme one sec, ok?"

"Sure, it's cool."

"Great!" She cheered, before pressing her phone to her ear. "Ok, Mama, now you're super late!" Soul smiled at his ecstatic meister. He knew how happy her mother made her. He would've hated his mother if she abandoned him. But, somehow, she was Maka's hero. He watched as she smiled - wait... Why wasnt she smiling?

"Y-Yes, this is she..."

Shit. Something was wrong. Incredibly wrong. Was that the police on the phone? That's how you answer the police, right? All these thoughts ran through Souls head.

"Oh... I-I see... No, that's fine... Thank you for calling. Bye." She turned back to the group, her face grave. Tension settled across the once relaxed atmosphere. Soul coughed awkwardly.

"So, uhh... What was that about?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Maka swallowed, wrapping her arms around her torso, as if to keep herself from falling apart.

"M-my mom... She, um, was rushing here, because she was so late... She was in a car accident, and, ah, she didnt make it... E-excuse me..." She fled from the room, sniffling. Souls heart could've shattered.

"Poor Maka..." Tsubaki whimpered. Soul sighed, running a hand through his hair. Of course. Of course this had to happen today.

"I think you guys should go." He murmured softly. "She needs to have some time alone. Sorry, you guys."

"No, it's fine. I hope Maka's ok..." Kid mumbled.

"Give her a hug from me." Tsubaki choked, whiping her eyes. Black*Star merely gave a solemn nod, before following Tsubaki out of the house. Liz and Patty whimpered, wrapping their arms around each other, and following Kid. Crona tugged on Souls sleeve.

"T-tell Maka I hope she's o-ok..."

"Of course, Crona. Take care." The black blood child nodded, before leaving the apartment. Soul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Poor Maka... He had no idea what this must be like for her. What was he supposed to do?

/\/\/\

It had been four days. His question still remained unanswered.

Maka hadnt left her room in _four days._ That was three days off from an _entire week_. Soul would leave her food in her room, which would remain untouched when he came to bring it out. She refused to come to class, so Soul decided to stay back to take care of her. Or at least try. She wouldnt even talk to him. She wouldnt talk to anyone. He'd tried to get her out of that room, whether it was with basketball, cake, or Finding Nemo, the answer was always 'mph'. It was crushing him. He couldnt even help his meister in her worse time.

"Dammit!" He roared, punching the wall. What did he do?! He's her weapon, he's supposed to know how to help her! How could he be so helpless at a time like this, when her world was practically crushing around her? All he could think of was just plain comforting and kind words, which he _sucked_ at. How was that supposed to help?! Maka hated stuff like that. It was like she said when she was describing how she felt about her father trying to make up for his cheating problem; "I dont want dumb little words with no meaning, I want _proof_ , solid proof!" Soul sighed. _Well, it's not like I have any other ideas._

"Oi, Maka." He called, knocking on her door gently. No reply. "Maka?" Still nothing. "Dammit, Maka, you cant just hide in there when something goes wrong, you have to talk to someone about this!" Once again, nothing. "Ok, didnt want to do this, but..." He twisted his torso, aiming his foot into the door. It slammed open, thudding into the wall, to reveal... A completely empty room. The demon scythe frowned. "Maka?" There was nothing in here. Where the hell was his meister?

Maybe outside that open window.

"Oh, god dammit..." Soul huffed, placing his palm on his forehead. Had she seriously _ran away_ because of this? Sure, it was really bad, really, _really_ bad, but that's not the kind of thing you run away for! If anything, it's mainly the kind of thing people commit suic- Shit. "Maka!" He yelped, sprinting to the window. He stuck his head out, looking over the street. No body: Check. Then where the hell was she?

And that's when he heard it.

Crying.

It was coming from the roof. A choked, hiccuping sound, echoing down the tiles. Souls mouth opened slightly in a silent gasp, quickly scrabbling up the tiles. He pulled himself up onto the very top of the roof, not caring about the small cut on his leg from the sharp tiles. There, on the ridge, was his meister, her shoulders rising and falling in time to her raspy sobs. Souls breathe stopped. Never, in the history of their partnership, had he seen Maka cry. He'd seen her tear up a little when they fought Blair, something he'd never forgiven himself for, but that was all. This was full on weeping.

"Maka..." He breathed, gaping. He'd never seen her so shaken. She immediately tensed at his voice, swiftly whiping her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"W-what d'you want?" Her voice was slurred from her crying, but it still had a distinctive edge to it. Soul frowned. Maka was never aggressive like this, unless he'd done something to piss her off.

"You've been locked in your room for almost a week, you're my meister and my best friend, so I guess I wanted to make sure you havent died." She gave him a mere empty gaze. It was enough to make him cringe. "Ok, it was pretty obvious an uncool joke like that wouldnt make you feel better."

"Mph." Soul twitched at her response. That was all she ever said. Those previous three (well, technically four if you dont count the abbreviation) words she'd said before was the most she'd spoken to anyone since her birthday. Awkwardly, he put an arm around her.

"I-it's, umm... It's all gonna be ok?"

" _Seriously_ , Soul?!" She snapped, shaking his hand off. "Why would you even try that?! You know I hate empty words, you _know_ that! How did you think that would make me feel better?!"

"Honestly, I didnt think it would. I just want to help you, Maka."

"You want to _help_?" She laughed dryly. "My mother is _dead_ , Soul. Dont you understand that? My mother, my brilliant, perfect Mama, is gone. Forever. There is nothing anyone can do to help with that. What can you _possibly_ do to help me with this? What can you do, what can you say? Go ahead, enlighten me." Soul stared at her. This wasnt the Maka he knew. He made a small, heartbroken noise, and pulled her to his chest. She squeaked, and made to protest, but Soul just shushed her, rubbing her back.

"I cant promise that this is all gonna be ok. I cant take away the pain you must be going through. I cant bring your mom back." He rested his cheek on her head as he massaged comforting circles on her back. "But I can be there for you. I can be someone you can talk to. And I _promise_ that you're not gonna be alone through this, not as long as I'm here. That's what I can do. Good enough?" No answer. She just stared. He fidgeted under Maka's gaze. She'd never looked at him with so much awe. Her emerald orbs filled with tears. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around him. Quickly shaking off his surprise, he went back to rubbing her back, making shushing noises and whispering comfort to her.

"I-it's just..." She choked. "My Mama was my hero. Whenever - Whenever we made an accomplishment, like when we were about to make you a Death-Scythe, or when we met Crona, or when we defeated the Kishin, when I told my mom about it, it made it official. It made me feel so... So amazing. And now I'm never gonna do that again... I'm never gonna hear her voice again..."

"I'm so sorry, Maka..." Soul sighed, hugging her even tighter. "I promise, I'm gonna do whatever I can to make you feel better." He felt her smile against his chest.

"Thank you, Soul."

"No problem. Oh, by the way," He rummaged in his pockets, bringing out a folded piece of paper. "I never got to give you my gift." Maka frowned, unfolding the slip. It was a music sheet.

"Y-you wrote me a song?" She whispered. Soul grinned, patting her head.

"I'll play it for you sometime." Maka smiled, burying her nose into his chest.

"Again, thank you, Soul. I really mean it. Thank you."

"Anything for you." Soul smiled. He stood up abruptly, cradling his meister bridal style, to her shock. "Now how 'bout we go back inside, grab a huge blanket, get some icecream, and marathon some Disney movies, because I, for one, am freezing my ass off." Maka giggled.

"I'd like that. And I promise, as of tomorrow, I'm going to start being ok."

But she wasnt. Because that's not how life works. But, in time, she managed to accept her mothers passing. And I can happily tell you that Maka Albarn went on to do many things. Become a three star meister, create a Death-Scythe, change her name to Maka Albarn-Eater-Evans, be a proud mother, she even became a bull-fighting apprentice on one strange mission. Now that's a funny story, we'll get to that. But there was one thing she never was.

She was never alone.


	4. Lawyered

**Why hello. I've been expecting you, reader.**

 **That would've been a** _ **lot**_ **cooler if you'd seen me spin around in my comfy writing swivel chair. Like, a ton cooler. ANYWAYS, I have come forth to you with another oneshot! Nothing depressing like last time, promise. I hope you enjoy! Also, please give me prompts, I'm running out of ideas here.**

/\/\/\

One of the best things about having great friends is, when you have arguments, it's never serious. You just joke around, laugh at each other, point out why you're right and why the person disagreeing with you should go suck an egg, but they dont take offence. They never take it seriously, it's just playful banter.

"You are a total and complete idiot! Now get that crazy idea out of your messed up head, or I will shove it up your ass!"

Or not.

Black*Star and Kid sighed, listening to the fuming albino rant. All they'd done was point out how he and Maka obviously had feelings for each other. What was there to get mad about? Well, Black*Star had phrased it a little differently, but it wasnt that bad! He had said, quote unquote;

"Look, man, just admit you want to bone your meister as badly Blair wants to have a thirty-three-way."

It's becoming a little clearer why Soul was mad.

Kid ran his fingers through his asymmetrical hair. Why did his accomplices have to be so hard to deal with?

"Soul, Black*Stars crude example aside, I do believe you and Maka do care for eachother in more than a friend-like way."

"That is complete and utter-"

"No swearing in front of a Grim Reaper, I can decide your fate!"

"Black*Star's initials!"

"Nice improv." The young Reaper nodded approvingly. "But it's not. You two have it bad for each other."

"I dare you to make one point on how that's true!"

"We'll make ten!" Black*Star snapped.

"Challenge extended..." Kid murmured, liking where this was going.

"Go ahead!" Soul growled, fists clenched and jaw taut.

"Challenge accepted!" The two cheered. Their immaturity was short-lived. They sat down on one of the red couches, their expressions serious. Even Black*Star.

"Point one," The assassin smirked. "You're _always_ protecting her and saying you'd die for her! Boom, lawyered!"

"That's what every weapon does for their meister!"

"Fine then, my turn." Kid leaned forward, eyes flashing dangerously. "Point two, you watch her sleep." Soul gaped.

"H-h-how do you know about that?!"

"I didnt until just now. Lawyered."

"You... I-I... It's not in a creepy way or anything, it's just... Calming!" Black*Star burst into a coughing fit.

"Aherm, hmrph, teen pervert, hrra!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Sure, sure." The blunette smirked. "Point three, you scare away any guy who wants to ask Maka out-"

"I just dont want them to hurt her like her dad did!"

"Soul, she's forgiven him! Maybe not in a human way, but in her own weird Maka way! So why do you chase away anything of the male species that takes an interest to her?"

"Because those guys are bad news, they arent even Maka's type!" The ebony haired teen's smirk widened.

"Then who, pray tell, would Maka's type be?"

"Well..." Soul frowned, thinking deeply. "I-I guess it would be someone who cares for her, would protect her at all costs-"

"Someone who would die for her?"

"Exactly! And they-" He finally noticed the 'caught you' look playing across Kids amber orbs. "Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_. Lawyered!"

"That's only three!" The scythe protested, arms flailing in protest.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." The egotistical meister mused. "Point four, how flustered you're getting with each of these points."

"Th-that's not true!"

"You're flustered now! _Lawyered_!"

"And now point five," Kid pressed. "The Beach Incident." Soul flushed around fifteen shades of red, his eyes turning to melons.

"Th-that could've happened to anyone!"

"And yet it only happened to you." Black*Star grinned.

"Hey, anyone would have that kind of reaction if they saw that!"

"Both me and Black*Star, the most immature person in the world, might I add, saw, and you were the only who had a nosebleed."

"She was in a bikini!"

"Which only appealed to you. Lawyered." Before he could react, Soul had his head slammed against the table.

"Are you saying my meister isnt attractive enough for you!?"

"Point six," Black*Star crowed in a sing-song voice. "How pissed off you got just now when Kid wasnt as aroused as you were by Maka in a bathing suit."

"What - No - I just-"

"Just got lawyered? Why yes, I agree. Lawyered."

"Point seven, you listen to her sing when she washes the dishes."

"I've never once done that, this is just like what you did when you found out I watch her sleep!" Kid rolled his eyes, scoffing, and whipped out a notebook labelled 'Blackmail Material'.

"Thanksgiving, two years ago, I forgot my coat here. When I came back, Maka was washing the dishes. Not knowing that I was at the door and you where in the living room, she began singing All Time Low's 'Remembering Sunday'. You then closed your eyes and smiled contently, humming along, without her realizing. But _I_ did realize. Lawyered."

"You - That's - W-well - YOUR HAIR IS ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid twitched, but fought the urge to collapse on the ground in tears. They were winning this, he couldnt let an OCD fit drag them down!

"Point eight," Black*Star sneered. "You're using Kids OCD to distract him from the fact you _totally_ have the hots for your meister."

"Why you-"

"Point nine," Kid interrupted, frustrating Soul even further. "You actually like hearing these points about why you obviously like Maka."

" _What_?! Why would I even do that?!"

"Because you've been doubting that you and Maka would work. Knowing all this makes you feel more confident about hopefully asking her out. Lawyered. Which brings us to point ten. Black*Star, if you will."

"Of course! The great and might Black*Star would be proud to deliver the final point!" The egotistical teenager jumped onto the table, pointing at Soul accusingly. "You're texting her right now under the table asking her if she wants to go out for dinner tonight!"

"H-huh?!" Soul gasped, jumping away from him. "How did you even see that?!"

"An assassin notices everything!" He cheered. "Especially one as great as me! Lawyered!"

"It appears we stated ten points, as promised." Kid smirked, eyeing his friend amusedly. "Now, I believe we-"

 _Bzz, bzz._

Soul quickly snatched up his vibrating phone, checking his messages. He broke into a grin.

"Kid, I'd love to hear what you were gonna say, but I need to get ready. I have a date tonight."


	5. Antlers

**Just saying, this next one isnt** _ **quite**_ **a songfic. It's based from the music video of Sugar We're Going Down Swinging by Fall Out Boy, but I dont really think that the lyrics would work. But the music video, look at that after you see this, you'll see what I mean. Oh, and there will be one or two small scenes from Finding Audrey, best book ever. (I'm a total Frank).**

 **PLOT: Maka has deer antlers and everyone hates her for it.** _ **Except for one person!**_ **This story is their friendship and eventual relationship throughout the time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own Soul Eater, but in twenty years I might be the second owner.**

 **Maka: What happened to Atsushi Okubo?**

 **Nothing you can prove...**

/\/\/\

They say you should love yourself for who you are, for your personality, not your looks. But by looks, they normally mean hair, eyes, skin, that kind of stuff. They dont normally mean the one thing that is probably the reason why our dear protagonists life pretty much sucks.

Antlers.

"Hey, freak!"

Maka visibly flinched, desperately trying to tug her hood over her head. Crap. It didnt fit. They were too damn tall. And spiky. And weird. She walked faster.

"Aww, dont go, monster, we wanna see you!" The band of teenagers mocking calls rang in her ears. Her pace quickened.

Until the rock collided with her head.

It struck her just above her nape. She gave a small yelp, the blood pouring down her neck. Crap. Scalp wounds bled a lot. How would she cover this up? The teens laughed, heading straight towards her. Ah, the usual suspects. Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jackie and Hiro. Although, she was pretty sure they only kept Hiro around as their errand-boy.

They were saying... Something. Probably something about her horns, how she was an abomination, the norm. But she was too busy with the battle inside of her to listen.

 _Run, run, dammit, get out of here, danger!_

Her instinct screamed at her to get out of there, right that second, but then the side of her that needed her to be, you know, _normal_ had to disagree.

 _Threat, threat, danger, run!_

The threat isnt real, Maka chanted in her head, the threat _is not real_.

"-freaking wacko! Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

The threat isnt real, the threat isnt real-

The threat just punched her in the face.

The threat _is_ real.

"And _now_ are you going to listen? Little fucking demon!" Kim spat, her eyes burning with rage. Maka whimpered in fear, twitching in her internal clash of wills.

 _Run!_

 _Dont!_

 _Run!_

 _Dont!_

 _ **Run!**_

She couldnt help it. It was too strong.

She took off down the street, the gang of adolescants rushing after her. Soon enough, the rest of the street had joined in. They tossed anything they could get their hands on, paper, rocks, dirt, branches. A kite found it's way into her prongs, tangling in the branches. She dashed into a patch of forest, leaping between the undergrowth. This was one of the times her animal instinct came in handy. A sneering call came to her ears.

"Keep running, little deer girl! This is what you're meant to be! _Hunted_!"

Well, shit.

She bolted through the wilderness, fear pumping through her veins. She only had one motive now, to run, to get as far away from them as possible. Her fear made her blind.

So blind that she didnt see the bullet coming.

It shattered into her calf, causing her to collapse into the dirt beneath her, mud caking her ash-blonde pigtails, rocks scratching her skin. She heard the steady thud of footsteps vibrating through the ground. Dammit. Stupid instinct.

They kicked and punched, clawed and scraped, slapped and pulled. She cried out in agony, the pain burning on her skin. Please, _please_ just make this end!

"Hey, knock it off!"

Huh? Did she hear that right? Was someone trying to help her? No, that couldnt be right. Maybe the pain was going to her head. Speaking of which... Where was that pain?

She heard the bracken snapping as they ran, but she couldnt see anything. She had screwed her eyes shut because of the torment. The stench of blood seared through her nostrils. She could only hear. Or, more specifically, hear someone coming closer to her.

She stiffened, waiting for a blow. It never came.

"Y'ok?" Her emerald orbs opened cautiously, coming into focus with burning crimson eyes. Definitely a predators eyes. Her instinct filled her with horror.

 _Predator._

 _Danger._

 _Run._

She squirmed away, only to crumple back to the floor, whimpering in agony.

"Hey, hey, calm down! You'll only hurt yourself more." She forced herself to look back at the predator-eyes. They belonged to a boy.

He looked maybe a year or two older than her, with an unruly mop of white hair, and surprisingly tanned skin. Odd. Werent albinos pale? Another odd thing: His eyes were most definitely one of a predator. And yet they were so kind, and gentle. He smiled softly, untangling the kite from her horns.

"W-who...?" She managed to croak out, her throat sore and dry. The boy gave a small chuckle.

"Soul. Soul Evans."

/\/\/\

I feel a great disturbance in the force, Maka thought. Something was _very_ wrong. A freak occurance, a shocking event.

She was comfortable.

She had woken up in an actual bed, mattress and everything. It was so pleasant, except for her antlers clashing into the headboard, but that wasnt surprising. She appeared to be in the room of a cabin, probably a boys room, given the motorcycle posters and sports magazines. But why would she be in a boys room?

"Hey, you're up."

She jolted to face the voice. A very familiar boy was leaning in the doorway, yet she couldnt quite put her finger on who he was.

Before she could beg her body not to do it, her instinct had taken over. She leaped out from the cover, sprinting to the window, only to collapse to the ground, torment pulsating through her leg.

 _Peril, danger, run!_

"Whoa, cool it!" A pair of strong arms pulled her up from the floor, gently pushing her back to the bed as she thrashed in panic. "Dont freak out too much, you might re-open your wounds."

"You - you - s-stay away from me!"

"Calm down!" He yelled over her cries of terror. It didnt work. Maka continued to squirm against him, her fist making contact to his face. "Gah!" He yelped, jumping away from her. "Jeez, okay, I'm staying away!" Maka calmed a little, still shivering nervously.

"W-who the hell are you?!" The boy chuckled, his hair shaking in time with his laughter.

"Y'dont remember, huh?" He grinned. "I'm Soul. You know, the guy who saved your ass from a bunch of crazed teens who were practically torturing you?" Maka's eyes widened in realization. She opened her mouth to apologize, but for some reason-

"Blahaa!"

...

"I-I'm sorry!" She stammered, clamping her hands over her mouth. Soul stared at her in disbelief, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"What..." He managed to say between chuckles. "What the hell was that?" Maka blushed, averting her gaze.

"I... It's something I d-do when I'm nervous..."

"Yeah, I guess this is a pretty nerve-racking situation. Sorry." Maka frowned. _He_ was apologizing to _her_? No one did that! She tried to shake her head in protest, but something hard and sharp hit her forehead. She gave a small, surprised noise in the back of her throat, trying to catch what had hit her. Soul blanched, eyes widening. "Oh, no, you dont wanna-"

Too late.

Dangling on a loose bandage was a sharp tine of ivory. A tine from an antler.

"I-is this..."

"... Yeah..." Soul sighed. "It was already snapped by the time I got there. I tried to stick it back on, but I guess it didnt..." He trailed off, noticing the silvery trails running down her cheeks. "Wha - no, d-dont cry! I-I'm sorry, really-"

"No, it's - it's not your fault, it's fine... It'll grow back..." She sniffed, tugging away the bandages and stuffing the snapped prong into her pocket. "I'm really sorry, Mr Evans. I dont even know you and I'm crying in your home." She sighed, making to get out of the bed. "I-I'll just lea- Ah!" She shrieked and almost fell again, if Soul hadnt leaped to her aid and catch her.

"I told you, be careful! You were shot, remember?!" Maka's head turned to face him so fast her neck almost clicked.

"Sh-shot?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Just a BB, but it must still hurt like all hell." Maka cast her eyes down to her calf, where a red-stained bandage had been hastily wrapped. She'd always known they'd hated her. She didnt know they'd hated her enough to actually shoot her.

"If... If it's not too much trouble... Do you... And no is a perfectly fine answer... But can-"

"Spare room's down the hall. And _please_ never call me Mr Evans again. So not cool."

/\/\/\

Maka and Soul had been almost inseperable after that day. Soul had allowed Maka to stay in his spare room, seeing as he had his own place and needed a roommate, and she'd obviously agreed, seeing as her only other options were her father, who claimed he loved her, but all animals could sense true emotions. Even half-animals. Or there was option two, which was... How to put it... A tree. Yep. A tree.

Soul was the only one who accepted her antlers. He'd actually called them cool. It was a simple comment, but it made Maka feel as if she was walking on air. Cool! Her antlers, _cool_!

He was also, despite her protests, kind of a bodyguard. Whenever Kim and her band of _jackasses_ tried to hurt her, whether verbally, physically, or emotionally, Soul would be there to set them straight. He'd tried to file an official complaint to the headmaster, but even adults could be biased when it came to half-deer teenagers.

And it _really_ pissed him off.

"It's just not _fair_!" He grumbled, stomping down the highstreet.

"It's fine, Soul, really! I dont mind!"

"Well, I do! Just because you look a little different, doesnt mean you have to suffer like this! This is practically racism, dont they get that?! And racism is _soooo_ not cool! It's the exact opposite of cool!"

"I-It's not _really_ racism, I think they're just... Not too comfortable around me just yet."

"Not too comfortable my ass!" Soul snapped, earning himself a disapproving look from an elderly woman, and earning Maka a certain finger. From the same elderly woman. He merely rolled his eyes, continuing down the road with Maka in tow. "My point is, we should go to Mayor Shinigami or somethin' and complain. He wouldnt give a crap if you ran around wearing nothing but a trumpet on your head, so he cant be against these." He mused, poking her horns playfully. Maka blushed and smiled shyly, despite that first crude comment, averting her gaze to the floor. She didnt really care when he brought focus to her antlers, just so long as he didnt do it in a cruel way, which he would never, _ever_ do.

"But I dont _care_ , Soul, there's no harm done!"

"Then whaddya call that?" He growled, pulling up her blouse-sleeve to reveal a yellow and blue, grapefruit sized bruise on her shoulder.

"Uhh... Ninja attack?" He rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and scowling at the floor.

"Yep, those damn ninjas." Soul griped, kicking at a stone.

"Dont pout, Evans." Maka nudged him jokingly, trying to make him smile. It didnt work. She sighed, defeatedly. "Can we just forget about this, go get some icecream or something?" He picked up on her dejected mood, immediately scolding himself. He knew this was such a hard thing for her, she didnt need him making it worse. He smiled warmly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Heard there's a new coffee place on Fifth with great donuts, wanna go?"

"Sure." She said gently, giving him a forgiving smile, before taking off down the street. "I call dibs on the last jelly!"

"Hey, no fair!"

/\/\/\

"Ok..." Maka pondered, scoping the coffee shop. They were currently playing Souls favourite game, Stranger-No-Danger. It was an exercise he'd thought up to help Maka be more comfortable around people, and him as well, seeing as he wasnt too social. "Ask the lady at the counter if they serve mint muffins!"

"What?" Soul snorted. " _Mint muffins_? There's no way they sell that!"

"Follow the rules, Evans!" Sighing, the albino made his way to the barista. "Hey, ma'am, do you serve mint muffins?" The lady frowned.

"E-excuse me?

"Mint muffins. I saw 'em on the website. Green food colouring, mint leaves on the side-"

"And crushed Polos on top!" Maka called from their booth.

"Yeah," Soul chuckled. "Crushed Polos on top." He pretended the girl didnt glare at Maka.

"I'm sorry, sir, I dont think we serve them."

"Oh, I see. Sorry, my bad." He slumped back into their booth, shooting Maka a look of mock-anger. "Seriously? _Mint muffins_?" She rose her finger, pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket as if she were giving a lecture.

"Rules of Stranger-No-Danger; Find a random stranger, give them a crazy request/challenge, and dont panic. I followed all the rules, Soul, no violation!"

"Fine, fine." He sighed, scanning the store. "Ok... That guy, on the computer. Ask him if he has WiFi."

"Isnt that obvious?" Maka frowned. "He's on a laptop."

"No violation!" He crowed mockingly.

"What about that lady, over there?"

"No way!" Soul smirked. "She's a thousand years old and wearing a deer sweatshirt, she'll talk your ear off. Way too easy."

"Fine..." She suspired **(AN: Suspire = sigh, I wanted to use a rarely used word. Behold, I have expanded your knowledge. Unless you already knew that)** and walked cautiously to the man, prominantly ignoring her animal instinct, which had become considerably quieter since she met Soul. "E-excuse me, sir?" The man glared at her with piercing blue eyes. His brown hair was styled into sharp, blade-like strands over his head. Almost like a chainsaw, or something like that.

"Whaddya want?" He snapped. Maka flinched at his sharp tone.

"I-I was wondering if, um, you have WiFi?"

"... _What_?" He growled. She bit her tongue, preventing a nervous bleat escape her mouth.

"Do you have W-WiFi?"

"Are you blind, kid?"

"Huh?"

" _Are you blind_?" He pressed. "Cant you see I'm workin' here? And cant you see I'm on a fucking laptop? And cant you see the sign that clearly says 'Free WiFI'?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir-"

"Do those fucking branches cover your eyes, or something?!" He snarled, tugging her horns roughly, causing her to stumble to the side. She saw Soul stand abruptly from his seat, his crimson eyes flaring with anger.

"No, I just, I didnt-"

"What the hell's wrong with you, you little freak?!" He shoved her into a table, making her and three hot beverages to fall to the ground. She squealed in pain, the boiling coffee seeping over her skin.

"What the hell, demon girl?!" The customers yelled. "You spilt our drinks!"

"I-it wasnt my fault, I-"

"Just get out of our city and leave us alone, you monster!" The insults came down like rain. They yelled at her, tossed food and utensils at her, the whole nine. Soon, they were mobbed around her. She saw Soul trying to push his way through, but he couldnt get to her. She staggered to her feat, shoving past the angered mob (her antlers came in handy when he was trying to clear a path), and sprinted out of the shop, ignoring Soul begging her to stop.

Finally, she reached the cabin, but she didnt go inside. Instead, she ran behind it, reaching the garage. She slammed through the door, scrabbling at the shelves, and grabbing a pair of secateurs. Biting back tears, she rose the blades over her head, ready to clamp them to her horns, when-

"Maka, no!" Soul tackled her from behind, snatching at the scissors. Maka thrashed against him, desperately trying to tug the blades from him. She shoved him into walls, he pulled at her clenched fists, trying to loosen her grip, but neither gave in. Eventually, they both had a hold on the secateurs. He gave them a sharp pull to the side, away from her antlers, and gripped her shoulders.

"Please, Maka, you cant do this!" He cried, restraining her movements.

"Everyone _hates_ me for them!" Maka yelped, trying to pull the scissors back, tears streaming down her face. "Just let me be rid of them, let me be _normal_!"

"What good would it do!?" He snapped. "They'd only grow back!"

"I dont _care_!"

"Well, I do!" He growled, tugging her chin to make her look at him. "Maka, you think these horns are a burden, but they really arent! They're who you are, Maka, do you really wanna get rid of that? Do you?" She sniffled, and shook her head slowly. "Thought so. So stop letting these people get the better of you, dont let them tear you down for who you are! They're just scared because you're different. But you know what I think?" He whiped her tears with his thumb, brushing a stray strand of hair that came loose from her pigtail behind her ear.

"I think they're beautiful."

The secateurs clattered to the ground as Maka more or less threw herself at Soul, tackling him into a hug. He quickly shook off his surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wailed into his chest.

"W-why cant everyone be like you?!"

/\/\/\

"Hey, Soul!"

The teen looked up from his magazine, smiling at his girlfriend as she jogged to were he sat on the bench.

"Yo, Maka." He grinned, giving her a quick brush of lips. "What's got you so excited?"

"You are never going to guess what I found!" She smiled, opening her palm to reveal a small antler tine.

"Is this...?"

"The horn I lost when we first met." Maka beamed. "Oh, and check this out!" She tipped her hand downwards, letting it fall. Before Soul could cry out in protest, it stopped mid-air. A string had been tied around the base of the prong, and looped over Maka's finger. She'd turned it into a necklace.

Soul gaped, his mouth opened slightly. Maka blushed nervously, looking away and fidgeting.

"I-I know it's pretty dumb, but... Well, it's our anniversary, and I just though it would be nice, but - mph!" Soul crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her to him. **(AN: I'm ace and aro, so I wont be able to write kiss scenes too well. I'm very sorry)** Maka smiled astheir lips moved together slowly and sweetly. Soul pulled away, smiling at her softly.

"This is the coolest anniversary gift ever, Maka. Now I can always have a part of you with me." He smirked, fiddling with the ivory tine. "But how is my gift ever going to even come close to this?"

"I dont care, Soul, whatever you get is fine with me! It's the thought that counts!" Maka beamed, stroking his fluffy white hair gently. He smiled, taking her hand and rubbing circles on her palm, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a rectangular package.

"It's no way near as cool as, y'know, an actual part of you, but I hope you'll appreciate it." Maka grinned at him, giving his hand a quick squeeze, before turning her attention to her gift. She unwrapped it quickly, to reveal a picture of the two of them. She remembered that day. They were quite fresh into the relationship, and neither really knew what to do, seeing as no one had ever asked Maka to go out with them in her life, and Soul had never accepted anyones request to go out with them in his life. Someone had made some snide comment about how Maka must have used some demon powers to make Soul go out with her because, in their words, Soul would never go for a freak like her, and Maka had gone into panic mode. She thought he didnt even like her. And then, he said it. The three little words. The L-Bomb.

I love you.

Some people would've said it was too soon. But it's never too soon, or too late, so long as you feel it and the feeling is returned. And it most definitely was.

But, even then, she'd still been too nervous to leave the house. She was too ashamed of her horns, which, in Souls eyes, was completely insane. So, to prove to her she was as wrong as socks and sandals, he'd dragged her outside to the forest to 'clear her head' (technically not a lie) and taken a picture of the two of them on his phone when she wasnt looking. Some would say it's a _little_ weird, stalkerish even, but it actually turned out pretty well. They were both smiling at each other, looking into their eyes, and Maka's antlers only added to the natural, woodland effect. He'd said it was the best photo he'd ever taken, nay, seen.

And now he was giving it to her for a gift.

She sniffed, tears blurring her vision.

"W-wha - dammit! I knew it wasnt a good gift! I am so sor-"

"Shut up, idiot!" She smiled throug her tears. "How many times are you gonna make me cry? It's getting annoying!"

"Soooo... The gifts ok?"

"Ok? It's amazing! I cant believe you still had this on your phone!" Soul chuckled, lifting up the necklace.

"I cant believe you still had this in your room!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" An obnoxious yell came to their attention.

"And good day to you, Black*Star." Maka sighed.

"Dont be snarky to your god, Maka! Soul, man, control your female!" Soul merely rolled his eyes. Typical Black*Star. No wonder his initials were BS. "Now come _on_!" He stomped his foot impatiently. "Everyones ready! We've got the signs, the chants, the megaphones, everything except the world-famous deer-girl!"

"Oh, right!" Maka jolted in her seat. "The protest march is today!"

"Crap, I completely forgot!" Soul gasped.

"Quit with the excuses, and come _on_ already! Otherwise Tsubaki made all those banners and signs for nothing!"

/\/\/\

 _"And now finally, I, Mayor Shinigami of Death City, would like to announce that there will be no more descrimination to any kind of animals or half-animals-"_

"Wooo!" Soul and Maka cheered, popping the champagne, as their friends whooped.

"Finally!" Kidd grinned. Yes, in their protest against Maka's discrimination, they befriended the mayors son. "After two years **(AN: Too short a protest? I'm not sure)**! Although, I would've preferred eight."

"Hey, atleast this way it's in time for the wedding!" Liz laughed, pouring herself a glass.

"Maybe even in time for the kid!" Tsubaki giggled. Maka rubbed her swollen belly self-consciously. Soul rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, placing his hand over hers, smiling as the baby kicked.

"I think 'the kid' is pretty happy 'bout that!"

"Ooh, that reminds me!" Patty yelled, making everyone wince and grab their ears.

"Y-yes, Patty?" Maka smiled.

"What're you gonna name it?"

"Duh!" Black*Star grinned. "They're gonna name it after ME! The Great BLACK*STAR!"

"I-is that r-r-really a good id-dea...?" Crona stammered.

"Actually," Soul interjected. "We havent actually thought of a name yet."

"What!?" The blunette gasped. "This is blasphemy! How could-"

"G-guys?" Maka squeaked, her hold tightening on Souls arm.

"Yeah, Maka?" Soul yelped quickly. He'd been quite over-protective ever since Maka got pregnant.

"I... I think my water just broke..."

/\/\/\

Soul rubbed Maka's hand, whispering comfortingly to her.

"You are so _brave_ , Maka, I am so proud of you!" He smiled, kissing her temple. "I am _so_ proud of you, our kid is so proud of you!"

"Thanks..." Maka panted, her antlers almost drooping from fatigue.

"Excuse me?" A cautious voice came from the doorway. There, just outside their delivery room, was the familiar pink mop of hair that belonged to none other than Kim Diehl. Believe it or not, she'd actually gotten a whole lot nicer over the years. "Wanna meet your daughter?"

"It's... It's a girl?" Maka beamed. Kim nodded, smiling gently.

"Here she is!" She declared, placing the little bundle in her arms. "Baby-Girl Albarn!"

"Oh, actually," Maka interrupted. "Baby-Girl Albarn-Evans."

"Sounds great." Kim giggled. "Just not permanently, ok?"

"Yeah, that's a good call." Soul chuckled, before the pinkette nurse left the room. "So, hey, I - uh - _may_ have asked Tsubaki for some cool Japanese names that mean 'deer'."

"Huh?" Maka frowned. "Why deer?"

"Umm, duh?" He grinned, poking at her antlers.

"Oh! Right..." She smiled, rocking the baby gently.

"Ok, so I looked through a couple, and I thought this one sounded cool. It's - wait for it..."

"I just pushed a human out of me, Soul, I dont really want to wait for it!" She punched his shoulder playfully. Soul smiled at her, rubbing her hand.

"Shika."

"... Shika..." Maka frowned, testing the name on her tongue. She beamed up at her fiance. "I love it."

"Ok then. Shika Albarn-Evans. Sounds cool!" Maka's smile widened, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just as cool as her daddy." She pressed a kiss to his jaw, before pushing the small child towards him. "Wanna hold her?" Soul smiled at their little child, little Shika, and pulled her into his arms.

"She's beautiful, Maka. She looks just like you."

"Bald and pudgy?"

" _No_ , she's - wait a sec..." His brow furrowed as he peered at Shika's head.

"What?" Maka murmured. "What's wrong? Is she okay?!"

"Relax, Maka, she's fine." Soul grinned. "But you arent gonna believe this." He grabbed her hand, and ran it over the babies head. There, on two points on either side of her head, were two twin lumps. Maka's breath caught.

They say you should love yourself for who you are, for your personality, not your looks. But by looks, they normally mean hair, eyes, skin, that kind of stuff. They dont normally mean the one thing that is most definitely the reason why our dear protagonist _did_ learn to not only love herself, but her husband, her friends, and her beautiful, ash-haired, ruby-eyed baby, and made her life more or less incredible.

Antlers.

 **Be sure to leave a review and prompts! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Death City Wonderland

**Gotten into Deadman Wonderland, the idea spiralled from there.**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\

A girl, around fourteen, sat upon a large tower, overlooking a seemingly rundown amusement park, where hundreds of men were slaving away. There were no women. All her skin was bare, soaking up the sunlight. Her skin was a strange thing. It was pale, despite how many times she'd bask in the sun, enjoying its light and warmth, while anyone else would've probably burned, and covered in green circle patterns, around her shoulders, thighs, knees, and the right-side of her chest. The green lines matched her emerald eyes. Her ash-blonde hair flowed around her naked shoulders in the hot breeze. She smiled at the sky, seeming quite happy, despite being trapped in this prison. Her happy expression soon turned serious, as she leaped to her feat. Once again, she smiled, only this time it was determined.

"He has come."

/\/\/\

The albino teenager hefted a huge pipe to a large pile of debris, panting. This wasnt fair. He didnt do anything to deserve this. He growled to himself, exposing his sharp teeth. Despite how jacked up the whole manual-labor thing was, he still needed to stay in shape, and he definitely needed to stay sane.

"My name is Soul Evans." He sighed to himself quietly, for possible the one hundredth time today. "Though people here call me Soul Eater. Or Inmate 42-42-564. I was sent to this place, this Death City Wonderland, because I was framed for something I didnt do." He winced, tears threatening to spill. "The murder of my entire class. All my friends. But I _didnt do it_." He insisted, though no one was here. He sighed again, the sun searing his body as he worked. _I wish I'd just die,_ He thought to himself. _There's nothing left for me here._ A soft thud came to his left. He passed it off as more debris coming in for him to pack away and clear. But, judging by the metal pole that would've hit the back of his head and knocked him unconscious if he hadnt ducked, it most definitely was not.

He jumped to face his attacker. A girl, with hair like wheat and eyes like emeralds, and odd circular markings on her pale body, smiled at him, swinging a pole expertly in her hands. She seemed... Familiar.

" _I_ can kill you if you want!" She grinned. "In one quick swipe!" And then Soul realized it. A horrible realization.

She wasnt wearing anything.

"W-what the hell?!" He yelped, scampering away from her. "You - _what're you doing_?!" She made to hit him again, but he leaped aside. The girl pouted, eyeing him like a disobedient puppy.

"I cant kill you if you dodge!" She whined. She reminded Soul of a little kid.

"Wha- _kill_?!" He cried. "Stay away from me, crazy!" The girl smiled at him pityingly.

"Oh, silly, my name isnt Crazy! It's Maka!" The girl, Maka, took another step towards him. Soul took a step back. She looked at him, confused, tilting her head. To Soul, it looked kind of... Cute. "Oh, _I_ see!" She smiled, clapping her hands together. "That was a fib back there, wasnt it?"

"H-huh?" Soul gasped. Oh. So that was what she meant. "Hey!" He snarled, glaring at her. "Are you calling me a liar?!"

"Yep!" Maka cheered. "Look!" She took another step to him, only Soul couldnt back away this time. He had backed up against a wall. Maka knelt before him, placing her hand on his chest. Also giving him a perfect view of hers. "See?" She smiled. "This place doesnt want to die at all. Not one bit." Soul got lost in her smile. It seemed brighter than the very sun itself. "So dont go thinking about dying, ok? Some people arent lucky enough for the choice." Her words cut deep, but her sweet smile softened the blow. "Lets try again." She stood back, holding out her hand. "I'm Maka. Who're you?"

"I-I..." Soul stammered. Wow, she really didnt care, did she? He looked away, hoping to hide his blush. "I'm Soul. Evans. But they call me Soul Eater here. 'Cause of the teeth."

"Hi Soul!" Maka cheered, clapping. "It's very nice to meet you!" Soul frowned. She thought it was nice to meet him? She'd be the first.

"Uh, here." He mumbled, handing her his blanket from the survival-pack the wardens had given him on entry. "A-a girl shouldnt show that much skin unless she's married." Maka got the message, wrapping the cloth over her shoulders.

"That's nice of you, Soul." She flashed him a sharp-toothed grin. "Not many people are like that."

"No problem..." He returned her grin. "Maka." She laughed, the sound making Souls chest tighten oddly. Weird. Footsteps echoed behind him. Maka jumped at the noise.

"Oops! Gotta go!" She giggled. "Well, you're my new best friend, and I'm gonna eat my snacks with you from now on, byyyye!" She ran off. And that was when Soul realized something else.

It was true, she hadnt been wearing anything before.

Including a prisoners neck-band.

/\/\/\

"So, did you see the creepy girl, too?"

Soul looked up from his cell floor, where he'd been sketching meaningless patterns in the dust. His cell-mate, a very loud boy named Black*Star, though he was told by the other inmates his real name was Blake Starlet. 'Black*Star' stood over him, his normally laughing face now serious.

"I dont know what you mean." Soul huffed, going back to his doodling.

"Dont gimme that crap, Eater." The blunette growled. "Everyone sees the girl, only on their first day. But it's normally just a little glimpse. She actually talked to you."

"So what if she did?" Soul growled. That's how it worked here. Be assertive, but know your place. "Not like it concerns you."

"Bullshit!" Black*Star roared. They locked eyes, glaring daggers at each other. Finally, he looked away, sighing. "Look, the girl, she's... interesting. She's the only damn chick in this entire place, she has those weird markings, she isnt even part of this crazy ass prison, but they keep her here anyways. Y'know that stunt she pulled on you? She's done it before, she did it to me. My first day, I wanted to die. I didnt say it, I just thought it. Then she came down, she tried to kill me. I told her to leave. She did. And then, when I was getting ready for sleep, I looked in my pack, and I found this." He strode towards Soul, taking out a little slip of paper from his pocket. It was a photo, of a tall, foreign looking girl, with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"And I'm guessing this is some girlfriend of yours?" Soul huffed. Black*Star barked a laugh.

"Her? Man, I wish." He sighed, smiling contently, looking into space. "Nah, she's just a friend. A really special friend. Some guy, he cornered her in the street, tried to..." He clenched his fist around the picture. "Tried to touch her." He shot Soul a look, making sure he was paying attention. "I killed him."

Soul shuddered under Black*Stars gaze. He was in a room with a murderer?! And what in hells name did this have to do with Maka?!

"O-oh..." He looked around the cell, making sure there were no pointy objects around. "You... You killed him?" His cellmate nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I did." He said softly. "Right in front of her. She was in tears, kept telling me to leave him. She was such a nice girl, couldnt see the bad in anyone." He gave a small, remembering smile, before going back to his serious expression. "I didnt even hear her, though, I was so angry. After a while, I heard her crying, so I stopped. By then, she'd already called the police, and I was being carted off to this shithole. I woulda gotten the death sentence if she hadnt said what I did. She still helped me, even then, but I wont forget the look she gave me when I left. That's why I'm looking forward to getting outta here." He gave a half-smile, looking through the cell window with determination in his aqua eyes. "When my sentence is over, I'm gonna apologize, and, even if she doesnt accept, I'll still be able to see her again, and make things right, one last time."

"Real sweet, man." Soul chuffed. "But what's this gotta do with Maka?"

"So that's her name?" Black*Star grinned. "Hm. Cool. And anyways, I was getting to that. Look, I didnt put this in my pack, no personal belongings are allowed here. And yet, here it is, clear as day. Look on the back." Soul took the picture from his cellmate, carefully. He didnt want to rip Black*Star's only belonging. There, scrawled neatly on the back, read:

 _You dont want to die. You want to live. You want to live for this girl. So dont go thinking about dying, ok? Otherwise, you'll_ _never_ _see your friend again, and that'll be bad for the both of you._

"Maka wrote this?" Soul frowned.

"Pretty sure. Like I said, she's interesting. She wont let anyone here die. She keeps leaving them signs. Drawings, photos, messages, you name it. She wants to help everyone here. But she never _talked_ to anyone before." He shot Soul a knowing look. "Except for you." Soul stood abruptly, getting into his bed and turning his back to Black*Star.

"Guess I'm just special, then."

/\/\/\

"And now, we have three final competitors in our Dog Race!"

The blaring game-speaker roared over the cheering crowds. Soul panted at his spot at the finish line. Why the fuck was he doing this?! Oh, right. A red-bean bun.

Black*Star had told them about the Dog Race just yesterday. At first, Soul had been against the idea, though Maka really wanted to join.

Yes, he, 'Star and Maka had become friends in their time in Death City Wonderland. And it irked Soul a _lot_ that she had returned the blanket to him, and swapped it for nothing. None of the inmates seemed to care, though.

Soul was never very athletic, there was no way he could win. And then 'Star had mentioned you get a red-bean bun for participation. And, considering he hadnt eaten for a couple days, he jumped at that chance.

'Star had warned them he had never participated, and, considering he was an inmate, not an amusement park customer, he'd never seen it, so he didnt know what would happen. And Soul had _never_ suspected it would be this.

The Dog Race had been a blood-bath on a road. Soul had just watched as his fellow inmates were slaughtered around him. If it werent for Makas quick thinking, he would've died with them.

And now, here they were. At the finish line. It was all over now, right?

"Luckily, we're prepared for such an event! Welcome to our _Sudden Death Round_!"

Wrong.

An assistant girl, holding a glowing blue ball, stood above their platform of yellow tiles on a podium. Soul didnt like how she was smirking at them. Not one bit. And yet, Maka didnt seem at all fazed. She was just smiling and bobbing her head. An urge to protect her sprung in Souls mind.

"The last one standing with the Soul Ball will win the Dog Race! But there's a twist...!"

Oh, of course there is!

"These tiles wont be here forever!"

As if on cue, the outer row of tiles all glowed and fell, revealing a row of deadly spikes. Instinctively, Soul grabbed Makas arm.

"Three... Two... One... _Go_!"

The assistant girl tossed the ball into the air. The third contestant standing next to them, Giriko, Soul believe his name was, leaped to catch it. Soul jerked, trying to make sense of what was going on. Maka shoved his back, making him stumble to the next tile, as the one he was standing on previously disappeared.

"Come on, Soul!" She cheered, racing across the tiles. She had just saved him. Despite her childish insanity, Maka could be pretty cool.

As the tile beneath him began to blink away, Soul quickly sprang into action, sprinting around the arena of death. Giriko leaped across the gaps, keeping a desperate hold on the Soul Ball. Soul gritted his teeth. This Giriko guy was an ass, and there was no way he was going to beat him and Maka.

Giriko made one desperate jump as the tile beneath him fell away, the Soul Ball slipping from his grasp. And, somehow, he did not know _how_ this happened, it found its way into Souls hands.

"Ok, kid." The elder man snarled as he advanced. "Give it." Soul froze, dancing around as the tiles depleted slowly. He didnt know what to do!

"Soul! Over here!" Maka called. Soul didnt budge.

"Look, kid, everyone knows why you're here." Giriko smirked. Soul bit back a snarl. "A killer kid. Who woulda thought it? But I'm gonna say this now. I'm a lot worse."

"I didnt kill anyone." Soul growled, ignoring Maka yelling that she was _wide open!_

"Sure you didnt." The older man snarled. "I know a murderer when I see one, kid. Takes one to know one. But you're still a _kid_. Just be a good boy, and gimme the ball." Soul glared. He was not a killer. He was not a killer! He swung his body around, swinging his heel into Girikos side. He howled in agony, leaping back as his tile began to fade.

"Let's get one thing straight, ok?!" Soul roared, his eyes filled with fury. "I am not a murderer! I would never hurt my friends! And my name isnt _kid_ , it's Soul! Soul Evans!" He leaped over the tiles, keeping the ball in his grip, as Giriko chased after him. He tossed it across the arena, Giriko racing after it. Four tiles in a row began to deplete. He slid across them, trying to grab the ball.

He fell.

Soul forced himself not to look as he heard the sickening crunches of bones being pierced, and the sloshing noises of blooded dripping down the spikes.

"Soul!" He jerked at the sound of his name, turning to face Maka, who was on the other side of the arena. She held the Soul Ball in her hands, smiling. Just as he was about to cheer, the tile beneath her dropped away.

"Maka!" He cried, sprinting towards her, avoiding all the gaps in the arena. He sighed in relief when he saw two pale legs _just_ holding on to the tile in front of him. But it was already fading.

Maka grinned up at him, the ball still in her hands.

"Hey, Soul!" She flexed her arms, tossing the ball up to him. "Catch!"

The tile fell away.

It felt like slow motion, Maka still grinning as she fell away, her eyes closed as she waited for the spikes to slash through her, the ball just an arms length away. If he caught the ball, he won. He'd get Cast Points. He'd be able to buy more of that candy-antidote thing that would keep him alive. What else mattered? In this place, you needed to provide for yourself. No one else was important.

Makas eyes snapped open as a grip secured itself around her ankle. Soul smirked down at her, and she noticed that one spike had pierced a blue, glowing ball.

"There is no winner!" The game-speaker declared, as Soul heaved her back up to the tiles, much to the crowds dismay. They booed and hissed, chucking their rubbish at them.

"Why'd you do that?" Maka frowned, her normally childish voice now serious. Soul gave her a small smile, and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because we're friends, right?" He felt Maka smile against his chest.

"Yeah. Friends."

/\/\/\

The two chewed their red-bean buns at Makas favourite spot, the very top of a large tower, that must've been used for some amusement park ride that was now closed. Soul watched as Maka stretched under the sun. She was like a cat, he thought. An insane, dangerous cat.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul asked gently. She stirred from where she was napping, looking up at him with her ever-present smile.

"Yep?"

"If you could do anything... What'd you do?" Maka frowned, munching on her bun thoughtfully. Soul jumped a little as she pulled her top-half onto his lap, yawning. He smiled softly, quickly calming himself and stroking her hair as he watched the sun set over the desert.

"I'd... I'd make sure no one was sad, ever. And I'd make sure everyone knew you were innocent. And..." She trailed off, still deep in thought. Souls smile widened. She'd help him, even though all evidence was against him? She really was a good person, despite her odd ways. "And that big shiny circle thing! I'd have that!" And speaking of odd ways...

Soul tried to decipher what she meant. Big shiny circle thing? Did she mean the sun? No, she knew what the sun was. Then...

"You mean the feris wheel?" Soul frowned. "You've never ridden one?"

"You can _ride it_!?" Maka cried, incredulous, sitting up abruptly and bashing her head on Souls.

"First, _oww_!" Soul huffed, pushing her back down. "And secondly, yeah. Didnt you know?"

"No. I've been here my whole life." Maka sighed, snuggling her face into Souls shirt. "Oh, that's another thing, then. If I could do anything, I'd get out of this place. And I'd bring you with me. And Black*Star too, so he can see his friend." Soul beamed at her, going back to stroking her hair absent-mindedly.

"You're too damn nice, y'know that, crazy?" He sighed.

" 'M not Crazy." Maka mumbled as she dozed off. " 'M'name's Maka."

"Yeah, I know." Soul said softly. "And one day, we're gonna get out of here."


	7. When In Doubt, Get Blair

**Just felt like making a short funny oneshot.**

/\/\/\

Maka sighed, pacing back and forth at the fountain in town square, watching the crowds of the Death City Market in panic. Her weapon was nowhere to be seen, and she was getting worried.

"Blair, I'm really getting nervous now..." She fretted to the magic cat. "He's been gone an hour!"

"Dont worry, kitten!" Blair grinned. "Bu-Tan's got this!" She leaped to the very top of the fountain, cupped her hands around her mouth, and, at the top of her lungs, screamed:

"MEISTER MAKA SUCKS!"

Just as Maka was about to ask Blair _why the fuck she was insulting her in public,_ an infuriated yell came to her ears.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?" An enraged yell came to her ears. Maka turned back to the crowds, spotting a familiar white head of hair pushing past the pedestrians, a look of pure hatred on his face. Blair smiled down at her.

"Found him!"


	8. Her Idiot

**More short funny SoMa ficlets because WHY NOT XD**

 **Yeah I was really bored and tired when I wrote this so it wont be too good.**

/\/\/\

Normally, Soul didnt really care what made Maka laugh. Well, unless he was the one who made her laugh. But that's a different story. He usually just let it slide, it never bothered him. It wasnt his business, why should he care?

But now it was getting _annoying_.

Maka was bursting into fits of laughter on their couch every two minutes, sometimes even doubling over and gasping for air. It really ticked Soul off. She'd only have to _glance_ at her phone, and, hey presto, she was practically a sea-lion. He was trying to watch quality comedy here!

"What's Tsubaki saying that's so funny?" He growled, trying to hint for her to _shut up._ Makas brow creased as she glanced at him.

"I'm... not talking to Tsubaki." She frowned.

"Oh. Liz?"

"... No." Weird. Those were normally her two go-to funny friends.

"Patty?" What had once been an annoyed question had now turned into an actual guessing game.

"Nope." He was losing his options...

"Crona?"

"No!" She chuckled. Soul should've expected that. Crona, however nice they were, wasnt really what one would call funny. Maybe her other guy friends?

"I thought you dont text Black*Star ever since 'The Incident'?"

"I _dont_." She snapped, her eyes hardening for a second, before going back to her cheery self. "Guess again!"

"Well, that just leaves Kid."

"Wrong!"

"But...!" Soul spluttered. He may seem like a good sport in basket-ball and all that, but, truth be told, he hated losing. "That's all our friends! Who could you possibly be talking to?!" His meister rolled her eyes, tapping the buttons on her Nokia.

"I have other friends outside our group, Soul." The demon scythe stiffened visibly.

"L-like who?" Crap! Stuttering was _not_ cool! He didnt know why he was getting so worked up about this - actually, scratch that, he knew exactly why. He may have been the laid back 'cool' guy on the outside, but, though he'd never admit it, he was very protective of Maka. She was the one meister who could resonate with him, the one person who liked his music, who accepted who he was. Anyone who could had even the _slightest_ chance of taking her away from him was a potential threat. This was probably one of the reasons why he had a bit of a hard time bonding with Black*Star and Kid.

"My old friend Kazuma." Maka smiled, thankfully not noticing his stuttering. "I knew him when I used to live in Japan, before my parents had the divorce. His family's quite old-fashioned, so he didnt get a cellphone until just now. We used to talk via letters and stuff, so he sent me his number, and we've been talking since yesterday!"

"Oh..." Soul huffed, unamused. Why hadnt he heard anything about this Kazuma guy? "So, sounds like he's a real hoot." The weapon seethed.

"Yep!" Maka grinned, clearly unaware of Souls anger. "He's so funny! He'd always cheer me up when my parents were fighting, he was my best friend!" Best friend. Two words that stung Soul to his very core. He'd always thought _he_ was her best friend. And now he was just suddenly second place to this Kazuma guy?

"Hmph. You two sounded _real_ close." Soul spat, Maka finally noticing the sarcasm in his words.

"What's up with you?" She frowned.

"Nothing!" Soul snapped. "It's nothing." His meister grinned playfully, poking his bicep.

"Doesnt seem like nothi-"

"Just drop it, Maka!" Soul snarled, slapping away her hand. Maka recoiled in her seat. She wasnt used to Soul being angry. Seeing how scared he made her, Souls gaze softened. "...Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine." Maka said comfortingly, giving him a small smile. "You dont have to tell me."

"W-well, it's just..." Soul struggled to find the right words. "I... I've never even heard of this Kazuma guy, and now you're rambling about how amazing he is, I dunno, I just..." He trailed off lamely, slouching even further where he sat..

"So... You're jealous?"

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Soul snapped, crossing his arms indignantly. "I-I just, I dont know, I thought I was your best friend." Maka giggled once more, only this time Soul didnt find it as annoying. He found it comforting.

"You _are_ my best friend, you big baby!" She teased. "So I'm not allowed to have any other friends than you?"

"You can have other friends!" Soul protested. "You just... You have to promise to love me more than them."

"Aww, poor little Soul." Maka cooed as her weapon blushed, trying desperately to hide his face. "Dont worry." She tilted his chin to face her, planting a soft kiss to his jaw. "You're the one I love the most."

Souls face flushed around eighty three different shades of red as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, desperately trying to splutter out _something_. He abruptly stood from the couch, rushing to his room.

"W-well as long as that's settled, then!"

Maka giggled once more at her weapons stupid behaviour. He really was an idiot.

But he was her idiot.


	9. Fuck you!

**More short shots of SoMa. (I dare you to say 'Short shots of SoMa' five times fast. I'm sorry, I have to. It's right there)**

/\/\/\

Soul growled to himself, clearing out his locker for the third time that week. Couldnt these girls just take the hint, or did he have to tattoo 'I AM NOT SWAPPING PARTNERS' on his forehead? He slammed his locker forcefully, and dumped the heart-shaped envelopes into the trash, where they belonged, but he didnt miss Makas face falling.

Damn idiot.

Couldnt she understand he'd never trade her for another partner? What to partnership requests and love letters mean, they dont mean anything! Well, that was kind of rich, coming from him, he'd been stealing Makas partnership requests since he saw Kennie Rodgers trying to put one in her locker when she'd sent him to grab her jacket. Soul had scared off the weedy little katana, and everyone else he saw trying to place a note in Makas locker, whether it was a girl or a guy, older or younger, partner request or love note (he really hated it when it was a love note). Soul had never pegged himself as the jealous type, but he still forced away anyone who dared go near his meister, and clear out her locker every morning and every afternoon.

Coming to his senses, he quickly shook away those thoughts. Maka could read him easily, she'd know something was wrong if he kept up this attitude. He leaned against his locker as he waited for Maka to finish getting her books, daydreaming about nothing of much importance, when someone tapped his shoulder. He blinked a couple times to wake up from his daze, turning to face a girl with bright red hair and _way_ too much cleavage showing.

"Hey, Soul!" She smiled. Soul grimaced at how much make-up she had on.

"Uh... Do I know you?" The girl looked offended for a second, but still giggled at him.

"I'm Suki, I'm in your class." She trailed off, expecting him to say something along the lines of 'oh, right, Suki!', but his face remained blank. "Anyways, I noticed you hadnt replied to any of my partner requests, you were probably too busy, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee sometime?" Soul was going to tell her no, but when he heard Maka sigh and walk away, he realized that wasnt going to be enough.

"Ok, that's it." He growled. "Attention! Attention, everyone in this hallway!" He yelled, banging on his locker to emphasize the effect. Some people started to shut up, but other people werent so considerate. Soul sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didnt want to do this, but he had no choice. He transformed his arm into it's scythe form, smashing it against the trash can.

 _Now_ people shut up.

"Finally." He growled. "Now, just putting this out there, I am _never_ going to switch partners, ok?! Never! So, to all the girls in this school, _fuck you!_ " He roared. Everyone gasped and whispered in horror at the young Death Scythes language. Lord Deaths weapons werent supposed to act like that! But Soul didnt care. "Except you!" He yelled, pointing at Maka, who had stopped when Soul began his little announcement. The scythe grinned, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Fuck me instead."


End file.
